Michele Knotz
}} Michele Knotz is an American voice actress who works for New York-based studios such as TAJ Productions, Headline Sound, and Central Park Media. She is currently recording at DuArt Film and Video, where she provides the voices for various characters in the ''Pokémon'' franchise. Knotz was the winner of the 2003 Anime Idol voice acting contest held at the now defunct Big Apple Anime Fest convention in New York City and debuted in the role of Hajime Yagi in The World of Narue. Since 2006, she has been the voices of May, Nurse Joy and Team Rocket's Jessie in Pokémon. Filmography Anime * Dark Passages – Lilith's Voice * Electro Cute! – Milk Carton, Calc * Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! – Boss * Genshiken – Oguie Chika * Holy Knight – Akira Sakamoto / Lilith's Mother * Ikki Tousen series – Chou'un Shiryuu * Kujibiki Unbalance – Koyuki Asagiri * Ladies versus Butlers! – Sanae Shikikagami * Magical Witch Punie-chan – Potaru Tanaka, Inumi * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon – Misty, Jessie, May * Musti – Musti * Pikachu’s Island Adventure – Squirtle, Cacnea * Pokémon – May (Season 9, 11), Misty (Mirage special only, flashbacks, Season 20; 2 episodes), Jessie (Season 9–present), Gardenia (Season 10-13), Nurse Joy (Seasons 9–13), Piplup and Pokédex (Seasons 10–13), Snivy (Season 14–16), others * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! – Chikorita * Queen's Blade – Tomoe, Airi * Shootfighter Tekken – Takako * Tarchin and Friends – Tarchin, Yellow Crayon, Cloud 2, others * To Heart – Matsumoto * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye – Cindy, Rozali, The Fairy * Timmy and Toby’s Guessing Games – Toby * The World of Narue – Hajime Yagi Film *''One Piece Film: Gold'' – Carina *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' – May, Manaphy *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' – Jessie, Nurse Joy, Dawn's Piplup *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' – Nurse Joy, Dawn's Piplup *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' – Jessie, Dawn's Piplup *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' – Jessie, Dawn's Piplup *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom'' – Jessie *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' – Ash's Snivy *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' – Jessie, Ash's Snivy *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' – Jessie *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages'' – Jessie, Latios, Latias *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel'' – Jessie Video games * Castle Dracula: The Video Game – Grace * Captain Sabertooth – Sirikit * Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest – Various characters * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure – Piplup, Squirtle, Jirachi, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Latios, Latias, Torchic, Bidoof, Oddish, Psyduck, Mudkip, Kirlia, Sneasel, Prinplup, Drifloon and Manaphy * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond – Piplup, Snivy, Cottonee, Minccino, Woobat, Swoobat, Petilil, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, and many others * Street Fighter X Tekken – Roll, Alisa Bosconovitch * Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Piplup, Torchic, Jirachi, Manaphy & Gardevoir * The Guided Fate Paradox – Lilliel Saotome * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U – Gardevoir, Snivy * Modern Combat 5: Blackout – Miku Kubo Web series * Super Mario Awesome Powerful Adventures – Kammy Koopa, Piplup * Super Smash Bros. Turbo – Princess Zelda, Sheik, Kammy Koopa * TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise – Kindarspirit References External links * * * Category:Living people Category:Marywood University alumni Category:American voice actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American video game actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:DeSales University alumni Category:Actresses from New York City